Iroh's Mark
by lost'n'whatnot
Summary: What if Uncle Iroh tried to protect Zuko from Fire Lord Ozai? What if he got the scar instead?
1. Chapter 1: The War Chamber

**Disclaimer: **I don't want to bore you with the usual jazz but... I feel obliged to tell you that I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. This is my first story so any reviews and help is truly welcome.

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1: The War Chamber**

A young Prince Zuko made his way to the War Chamber eager to take part in the meeting. The guards' eyes flickered with recognition as they realised the Prince was making his way towards them. One moved to block the entrance Zuko had expected something like this so he sidestepped around him and slipped through the curtain. A hand shot out and dragged by him back. At first he thought the guard had pulled him and he was ready to attack. As Zuko poised himself for attack, he saw the jovial face of his uncle smiling at him.

"Prince Zuko, you're not allowed in the War Chamber yet, you know'" he said to his nephew.

Zuko growled at him, "But uncle, I need to know what is going on. I am the heir to the throne, you know." Uncle Iroh could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with Zuko so he pretended that Zuko had a valid point even though he was still too young to understand all the war tactics. But he gave in nonetheless.

"Fine but only if you promise to keep quiet and not speak. Some of the things you hear should not and must not be repeated outside of that room. Ozai will tell people what he wants them to know." Uncle Iroh said as he ushered Zuko into the War Chamber and into a seat next to his own.  
*****

Zuko and Iroh were just in time to hear what the Fire Nation General had to say about their next attack on the Earth Kingdom.

"I think the best way to go about this is to position the new recruits at the Earth Kingdom front. This would ensure our-". The speaker was interrupted by an angry man who Zuko had never seen before.

"They are just new recruits why not position the most experienced fighters there instead and have the recruits as support." He spat angrily at the General.

"As I was saying before," the General responded giving a sharp glance in the direction of the man, "the most experienced fighters will come from the Western border and surround the Earthbenders. This way we could capture the Earthbenders and move closer to the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko had been listening to the men speaking with intense concentration but he began to understand what the General was implying. He wanted to send these young and inexperienced men to their deaths. This was not the sort of thing he had expected the most respected men in the Fire Nation to do. He felt like he should speak but his Uncle had told him that he was not to speak but at the same time he was the Prince and that had to account for something.

"You can't send these men to their deaths!" he yelled, "They are probably a couple of years older than me."

As Zuko turned he saw an expression on his uncle's face that he didn't expect to see. Regret. The other men in the meeting glowered at Zuko for even speaking but their anger was fuelled by the thought that their Prince disagreed with the General's idea.

"These are direct orders from Fire Lord Ozai, your father," the tone of the General hinted he was threatening Zuko, "you cannot disagree with him, no matter how close you are. It is up to the Fire Lord to decide to how to deal with you." He snapped before finishing off the meeting.

As everyone left the War Chamber, Zuko lingered behind so that he could catch a glance of his father talking to a man who he assumed was the General. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he could tell that his father was getting into an argument with the man. As Zuko crept out, he hoped that his father wouldn't punish him too much but most of all he hoped Azula wouldn't hear about his little outburst. When he was walking down the corridor to his room, he bumped into his uncle. His wasn't smiling as usual; his brow was twisted with upset and anger.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm hoping to add another chapter sometime this week. Tell me what you think of my story so far. Thanks guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Azula Troubles

**Chapter 2:**

_Thanks for all of you that have made this story their favourite and for reviewing my story as well. I would just like to say that this story _does_ focus on how Iroh gets the scar because I have based this story of 'The Storm' but I hope to mention what reasons they hunt the Avatar for._

88888

Uncle Iroh was angry with himself. He was angry at Zuko. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for the duration of the meeting? But Iroh knew he was mostly to blame. He should have known that Zuko would strongly disagree with some of the General's proposal but even Iroh was slightly shocked at the idea of unnecessarily sacrificing young men. At the end of the meeting, he had spoken to the Fire Lord telling him that he also agreed with Zuko to which the Fire Lord told him that he shouldn't be siding with someone who will be punished. Uncle Iroh knew that he was getting himself into very hot water if he carried on arguing with the man who could exile him for the remainder of his lifetime. In order to cut the conversation short, he told him that he would talk to his nephew and try to get him to apologise. So when he saw Zuko passing him in the corridor, he ushered him into a spare room that wasn't used regularly.

"Uncle, I know what this is about," Zuko began, "I know I shouldn't have spoken out of turn but I couldn't help it. It's just so wrong!"

"You should show constraint Prince Zuko. If you want to be a great ruler some day, you must be able to control yourself. I am afraid that the General was very angry with your outburst that he has taken the matter to the Fire Lord."

Zuko's face lost all colour as he realised what his uncle was telling him. He dreaded what his father would do as he wasn't known for loving his son as much as his daughter Azula. He was about to ask his uncle what he thought the Fire Lord would do when Azula walked into the room.

"Heard about your little outburst, Zu-Zu." The young girl said slyly. "From what I hear, Father is fuming. He says that he is thinking of banishing you. One guard said to me in confidence, there could be an Agni Kai very soon."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his sister was evil but he didn't think that she would say something so hurtful. As his anger built up inside of him, he felt himself getting hotter. He tried to calm down and show constraint like his uncle had told him but he knew that he would burst. Iroh was sensing his nephew's anger and how hard he was trying to control himself. He also knew that Azula was trying to annoy her brother and that she knew she was winning.

"Azula I was having a conversation with your brother but I'm sure you two can talk later over a nice cup of jasmine tea." He said trying to defuse the tension that was increasing in the room. Zuko began to calm down when he realised that his uncle would sort the situation out. But he felt like he couldn't let Azula win so he boasted,

"I'll show Father that I can win in an Agni Kai battle against him any day." He continued despite his uncle's futile attempts to stop him. "I bet you're just jealous of me Azula, because I am a better firebender than you will ever be." Uncle Iroh groaned with despair. He knew exactly what his niece had wanted from Zuko and she got more than she had bargained for.

After Zuko had lashed out at her, Azula skipped out of the room with a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"By the way Zu-Zu, Father wanted to speak to you in the War Chamber. But before you do, I need to tell him something." She sang over her shoulder. At these words Zuko become conscious of what had just happened. He had indirectly challenged his father, the Fire Lord, to an Agni Kai battle. That had been Azula's plan all along and his uncle knew.

"Uncle, why didn't you tell me that my sister wanted me to challenge my father to an Agni Kai battle? You should have said something." Zuko began to shout angrily at his uncle. "This is entirely your fault I'm in this mess you know. If you hadn't let me into that stupid War Chamber, I never would have spoken out of turn. And now Father will win the battle and I will embarrass myself in front of the entire nation and... It's all your fault!" he was shaking violently with anger but then he began to pace as he realised how much trouble he had caused himself.

His uncle knew Zuko well enough to know that if he carried on pacing, things would get burnt to the ground. So he decided to defuse the bomb in the shape of his nephew.

"I think your father will realise that Azula was winding you up and you didn't mean the words you said. Maybe I could soften him up by offering to have a cup of tea with him. You could join us, tea does make the world go round." He smiled so widely that Zuko was taken aback for a few seconds. He noticed what his uncle was trying to do and stormed out of the room, leaving his uncle alone in the empty room.

Iroh knew that Zuko needed him and he also knew that Zuko knew it too. Iroh just needed to give him some space to cool off.

88888

Thanks for reading this chapter. I really hope this chapter showed a bit more about Zuko and Iroh's relationship with each other. I would also like to know what you thought of Azula in this chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

_Sorry I have written anything in a while but I should be posting more regularly though. So to make it up to you all, I'll post two chapters today :). Enjoy!_

88888

As Azula made her way down the corridor, she smiled to herself knowing that she was making Zuko's life a misery and she liked it. But what she didn't like was her bumbling idiot of an uncle to get involved and protect Zuko like he always had. She slowed down as she realised that no one was there to protect her. She stopped.

'I don't need protection, I can handle myself.' She thought to herself but then she doubted herself just as she had gotten rid of the doubts. 'Although, it would be nice to have someone to watch my back, every now and again.' She sat down as she tried to figure out what was bothering her so much just as her father walked past. Azula jumped up.

"Dad, it turns out that Zuko is stronger than you he told me so." Azula sang at her father. "He even told me a secret but I'm going to tell you what he said." She paused to gauge her father's reaction to her previous statement before whispering, "He said that beat you in an Agni Kai and make you look like a turtleduck to the entire world!" Ozai couldn't tell whether Azula was joking but the sincerity in her eyes proved to him that his son really did say those things. Azula saw that her father was lapping up what she was telling him and she told he father that she had always admired her older brother for his braveness.

Fire Lord Ozai was taken aback by this blow his daughter had given him. She had never admired his braveness or his power. He thought that Zuko was taking his place in Azula's life by being the one she looked up to and wanted to be like.

"I'll see how brave he is in an Agni Kai then!" he muttered to himself before making his way to Zuko's room. He left Azula who decided that she hadn't teased her friends in a while and then wandered off looking for them.

88888

"Zuko! Open this door immediately or I will burn it and your room down. Seems like you're not so brave now Mr. Agni Kai challenger!" His father mocked Zuko through the closed door. As he realised he owned the very room Zuko slept in he kicked the door and sent snakes of fire through the gap at the bottom. Zuko was sat on his bed waiting for his father to leave him but when he saw the fire he knew his father meant what he said. He jumped down and opened the door. There, he was faced by an interested crowd of palace workers. Ozai waved them away with a flick of his wrist. He then grabbed Zuko by his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"What's this I hear about an Agni Kai, Zuko? Not that I don't mind having one mind." When Zuko didn't reply to him he said, "Not so brave are you now. Too bad Azula isn't here to see her brave brother be brave."

He dropped Zuko like he was hot coal leaving his son dishevelled at his feet. Zuko didn't know what to do he felt like his father hated him and anything he said to him would definitely end in a battle. Instead he stayed on the floor wondering if his uncle would save him from this mess Azula had indirectly caused. But he didn't come. He tried to think of any of his uncle's sayings that could get him out of his room alive. However he couldn't think of any just 'tea makes the world go round'. Zuko let out a cry of frustration before standing up to face his father.

"I may have said I could beat you in an Agni Kai but only because Azula made me. I never meant any of it." Zuko's father was still sceptical of what Zuko's true intentions were but he didn't say anything to encourage Zuko to continue. "And I know that Azula doesn't look up to me as being brave she sees me as a walking target to use at her own pleasure. If anything, she should be the one having an Agni Kai and not me!"

As soon as he said that he regretted it with his whole life. He could see his father's anger rising and Zuko's room had become increasingly hotter.

"How dare you tell me Azula should have an Agni Kai with me? How about I make you both have one against each other or better still, you against me. Just like you WANTED!" he screamed in his son's face and the stormed out leaving Zuko's door burned at the bottom and with a massive scorch where he had punched it on the way out.

A few minutes later, Azula poked her head through the open doorway to Zuko's room. Zuko looked up expecting to see his uncle but instead he saw the smug face of his younger sister. Her eyes were dancing with delight. She stuck her tongue out before commenting on the mark on the bedroom door.

88888


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

**Chapter 4: Protection**

Zuko was worried. He wasn't worried about his upcoming battle with his father or that his sister had gotten what she wanted. He was worried about his uncle.

'Why hasn't he come yet? I bet he's playing Pai Sho or drinking tea or both!' Zuko started to pace but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching his room. He didn't want to speak to anybody but his uncle but he didn't want to call out. Instead he waited till the unknown guest made their way to his room. There was a small knock before the door slid open slightly. Uncle Iroh peered through the gap he had made. He saw Zuko's warm smile but his sad eyes. Iroh stepped into the room, shut the door and made his way to Zuko. Both of them sat in silence wrapped in their own similar thoughts. Iroh knew what happened between his brother and Zuko. He had wanted to speak to his brother alone and had called him to a meeting. The Fire Lord was making his way to Iroh when Azula had approached him.

Iroh had wanted to tell his brother that his daughter was stirring things up and that she had it in for Zuko. But he had decided against it as he knew the Fire Lord would not hear a single bad word against his precious daughter. Instead he had planned to mention that Zuko was very upset at the whole matter and that he would never have dreamed of having an Agni Kai battle with anyone let alone his esteemed father. Iroh knew that Ozai like to be flattered but at the same time was mindful of what the flatterer wanted.

"Uncle, I'm going to have to fight against my father aren't I?" Zuko asked quietly.

"It appears that way Zuko; I will talk to your father and see if he really meant what he said though I highly doubt he will change his mind. He is very stubborn you know." Iroh said sadly. "If he insists on battling you, I will fight him in your place!" The last point Iroh made shocked Zuko. He knew his uncle loved and protected him but he would be just as hopeless against Ozai as he would. He was about to speak when Iroh stood up and made his way to the door. He turned around and gave Zuko a reassuring nod and then he was out of the door.

88888

"I'm only asking you to reconsider your decision that is all, brother. I don't doubt your authority, it just seems petty to fight against a small child that is all." Iroh had spent several minutes trying to dissuade his brother from his decision but had made very little progress. He tried again a little more forcefully, "If you don't change your mind, I have no choice but to battle you in Zuko's place."

The Fire Lord looked up at his older brother with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was amused that his brother was siding with his useless nephew but he knew that Zuko meant a lot to Iroh.

"Why do you always want to interfere in matters that don't concern you? He is my son, your nephew therefore he is my property to do what I like to him!" Ozai spat angrily to his brother.

"If you see your own son as property then why don't you want me to take his place after all I am more human in your eyes than your son."

"If you wish to take that scoundrel's place in the Agni Kai, be my guest. It will be better for the entire nation to see the great Dragon of the West fall rather than a half-baked Prince. Now get out before I change my mind." He said dismissing Iroh.

"When will my brother stop protecting that boy and let him grow up by himself?" Ozai pondered out loud to himself.

88888

_Thanks for reading these two chapters. Let me know what you think about them and what you think will happen :) _


	5. Chapter 5: The Figurehead

_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm trying something different so tell me what you think and I'll see if it will work in other chapters. The Agni Kai is coming soon so keep reading! 'Kay, I'll let you get going_

**Chapter 5: The Figurehead**

A few days had passed after Ozai had accepted Iroh's challenge and the whole palace was full of gossip. Many of them knew that he had only become Fire Lord after asking to become Fire Lord which meant that his brother, Iroh lost his birthright to the throne. Many though that the Agni Kai was a way for Ozai to finally humiliate his older brother and to guarantee he never came to the throne.

The thought of Iroh ruling the Fire Nation made Ozai chuckle but at the same time it filled him with fear. This was because many people like his brother more as he knew how to talk to people and how to treat them; Iroh was kinder. Ozai also knew that people had speculated that Iroh was bitter about not getting the throne and would do anything to get Ozai off the throne. This had been the thoughts of the people that hadn't encountered Iroh but after they had met him, they knew he wasn't capable of hurting anyone unless he was defending himself or someone close to him. Even then he was careful of how he attacked the person in question.

Ozai knew that his brother was a great firebender as he had always beat him when they were younger. They had been close to each other but Iroh always saw the best in others and wanted to avoid conflict whereas he wanted to see things burn and liked pain. His firebending was fuelled by anger as was the bending of most of the Fire Nation. He always that Iroh was weak and didn't allow himself to use his true potential as a firebender.

The thought of Iroh potentially being a great firebender made Ozai angry and when he was angry, he wanted to see things burn.

As night crept over the palace, Ozai had calmed down. He had laid of two servants threw fire at many of his people and advisors and had scolded Azula for showing him a new stance she had learned when he was thinking. Word had got round that Ozai was becoming anxious as the day of the Agni Kai was dawning and everyone knew that Iroh was more likely to win compared to the Fire Lord. However no one knew when the Agni Kai was going to take place as it hadn't been announced but many expected it would take place when the Fire Lord had no official business to attend to or when Iroh asked Ozai to set a particular date.

Just as Ozai sank into the depths of his room, a figure blocked the little light coming from the hall and into his room. Ozai peered at the door half aware of what was happening and stayed still. The figure seemed to know how the room was set out and walked directly to the bed. Ozai's heart began to pound. The figure turned towards the door to make sure no one would go into the room. The figure stopped. Ozai tensed sensing that the person was about to draw a weapon of some sort. The figure pulled a block like object out of their pocket and lit it. The word 'figurehead' made its way into his mind after thinking of his earlier thoughts of his brother ruling the Fire Nation.

Ozai's heart was still pounding at his rib cage, trying to escape. Run away and confront the intruder. The flame danced on the object which Ozai realised was a candle. The flame looked menacing. Ozai couldn't take it anymore and leapt out of his bed shooting flames at the figure. The figure didn't move but instead stepped towards Ozai who was baffled.

'What is goinig on? I don't understand.'

He was powerless against the person's advances and it meant that the figure knew how to get what they wanted by showing no fear. Ozai knew what to do. He drew the flame from the candle and plunged the room into darkness. He navigated around the room and towards the door. But he was hardly a metre away from his bed when the candle lit up again but more brightly. The flame was wild yet tame. It wasn't meek like the last flame had been. Ozai was scared as he had never encountered someone so fearless. But then again, he might have...

_Thanks for reading. I wanted to make this more mysterious because I like mysteries and I thought it would make the story more interesting. Let me know what you think of this chapter or the whole story. All of you that read my stories make my day! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

_Heyy, thanks for all the reviews for my story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying my story and are telling me that I have got characters right._

**Chapter 6: Healing**

The figure was still advancing and the Fire Lord was still moving back to his bed. He felt that he knew who the figure was but he couldn't figure out who he was. The figure stopped as Ozai was against the bed and then candle's flames flickered slowly and then died out. Suddenly fire engulfed both occupants in the room. Ozai could feel the heat against his skin. He felt the fire's anger as it snaked its way up the stands of his bed.

He scrambled unto his bed, wrapping the covers around him, trying to protect himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't calm the flames around him. The figure in the middle of the room was unaffected. It didn't acknowledge what was occurring around it. The fire didn't know its boundaries and made its way to surround the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord shouted out in despair. He would be burned and he couldn't control it. Ozai looked up and noticed that the outline of the intruder was closer. That was when Ozai knew who the figure was.

It was his brother.

Ozai woke up with a start remembering the events of last night. He remembered how his brother had towered over him. He had spoken harshly, angrily saying how Ozai was not a great firebender and shouldn't even be classed as one. Ozai's brother had said that at the Agni Kai, people would want him to win so that he would be Fire Lord. He said the people of the Fire Nation would support him and would even join in the fight and stop Ozai from winning. Ozai hadn't heard anything as frightening as the words coming from his brother's mouth. The final blow that Ozai received was 'Father would be ashamed of you, you disgrace all Fire Lords; both past and future.'

Ozai shouted to the guards outside his room and they quickly made their way into his room.

"How could you let my brother into my room last night? I mean look at this place, it's a burned shell now!" he said gesturing to the unburned room, "He could have killed me. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You must be mistaken sir; no one entered your room after you went to sleep. Are you okay?"

The Fire Lord was looking bewilderedly around the room. He didn't focus on anything but instead marched out of the room. The guards thought it would be best if they followed the Fire Lord on his tiny rampage.

"Iroh, where are you? Face me right now, how dare you threaten and mock me at night! Face me!" Ozai had made his way into Iroh's room to find him talking to his nephew and niece on the different types of tea.

"Father, have you come to save us from Uncle? He's talking about tea again." Azula whined at her father.

"Don't play coy with me Azula! Don't protect your uncle; I know he tried to kill me last night. Didn't you Iroh? Jealous that I rule the Fire Nation and you're scared I will win the Agni Kai. Well then in 3 days time we will have our Agni Kai and I WILL WIN!" he screamed before storming back in the direction he came from.

The crowd that had followed the sound of shouting found its way to Ozai's room. Many people were scared that he had lost it and that the stresses of being Fire Lord were finally taking its toll. The Court Healer was called into the room as someone had notified them to Ozai behaviour.

The guards kept the crowd away from the doors and eventually sent them away when the Healer told them she couldn't work with all the noise.

Inside the room, Ozai had fallen asleep as the Healer had requested. She then pulled the water in the bowl next to her and formed a bubble over the Fire Lord's head. She sensed that he was agitated, frustrated and frightened. She then realised what had happened to the Fire Lord to make him behave so erratically. He had dreamt the whole encounter between himself and his brother.

The Healer then understood what has happened. The stress that he was under had formed itself into a dream and had become so realistic to him that he believed it. She moved back satisfied with herself and let the water fall silently into the bowl. She then tipped the bowl over his head to wake him up. Before he came to his senses, the water was back in its original place.

"It was a dream, Fire Lord. Your brother didn't try to kill or harm you in anyway. It was just your stress manifesting itself into a dream that showed you how you were feeling. Dreams like this sometimes help you to figure out how to sort out the problem causing the dream or they can help better yourself." With that the Healer bowed slightly, took the bowl and walked out the door. As she exited the door, she gestured at the guards and disappeared through the golden-edged archway.

"The Fire Lord has lost it, hasn't he?"

"I bet it was Iroh, I mean he was supposed to be Fire Lord to start with."

"No, someone hired an assassin obviously!"

"Give the Fire Lord some credit, that show he put on was great though, 'you tried to kill me!'"

"Nice imitation but I think it was more like, 'I WILL WIN THE AGNI KAI!'"

The gossip and similar comments circulated throughout the palace. No one could escape it. It was in everyone's' faces. It was in Fire Lord's face too. People had lost their respect for him and the only way he could get it back was to win the Agni Kai. There was just one problem. Iroh was a better firebender and everyone knew it. How could he win? He would have to find a way to win without obvious cheating. But how, was the question.

_Did anyone guess right about the figure and enjoy the chapter? I genuinely love writing this story because I know others are enjoying it as well. See you all in the next chapter ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: Blame

_Heyy, glad all of you are enjoying my story. Anywayy, let's get back to the story with tensions rising._

**Chapter 7: Blame**

"Two days left till the Agni Kai, Lee." The Fire Lord could hear the words snake its way through the palace and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. He had spent hours trying to find a way to win the Agni Kai and show the Fire Nation citizens he was the greatest. Many of his thoughts drifted from assassination to injuries but he knew everyone would know it was him. The idea he liked the most was taking Zuko on 'official business' and pretending he was lost. This way Iroh would never fight without his nephew and would have to back down graciously. But he needed to find the right way to win.

Iroh, on the other hand, wanted to win humbly and let his brother rule still the Fire Nation. He knew that his brother couldn't stand defeat but knew the only way to tame him, so to speak, was to defeat him. Zuko had been avoiding him since he had taken his place. He knew his nephew blamed himself for the whole affair but Iroh knew that Zuko had just let Azula control him. But he was aware that Zuko didn't want anyone to have an Agni Kai let alone his family members against themselves.

Iroh was resting in his room when there was a slight knock on his door.

"Uncle, are you awake?"came a faint voice on the other side. Iroh knew who it was straightaway but wanted Zuko to speak his mind when he thought he wasn't listening. "The Agni Kai is my fault and I know it. This whole thing is, so don't try and tell me it isn't. I wish Father knew that everyone thinks he is the best and won't go ahead with the Agni Kai. If you have to fight him, I will stop it whether or whether not he listens."

Iroh got up from his bed and walked towards the door to see Zuko's eyes were filling with tears but he was trying hard to not let his uncle see it. He beckoned him into the room and they sat down on the bed in silence. He looked over at Zuko who was slumped and had lost the spark he was known for.

"Zuko, it makes me unhappy to see you like this, you know. I am only fighting the Fire Lord to protect you. You don't have to watch if it will make you uncomfortable." Iroh said softly not wanting to break the silence.

"Where would I be if you were fighting the Agni Kai, Uncle?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm old enough to watch after all I did start this whole thing!"

"You didn't start it Zuko. Stop blaming yourself."

"Then I'll blame you. You let me into the War Chamber!"

And with that the 13 year old fled the room, tears flowing from his eyes leaving his uncle with a deep pain in his heart. Zuko didn't know where he was going but as long as it was away from the palace, Azula, his father and especially his uncle, he didn't care.

As Zuko stumbled through the palace courtyard, he slipped through the gates and into the fields that he had roamed years before with his mother. Taking in his surroundings, he walked a path that had formed through the field. He found his way to a pond that was home to two turtleducks. He sat down remembering the events of the last few days. He knew that the Agni Kai was inevitable and that his uncle was likely to win. He knew that his father would hate him and Zuko could not do anything to change that nor did he want to. He just wanted his Uncle to win so his life could return to normal.

Absently, Zuko picked at the grass and stared into the distance. He sat there for hours not caring what was happening behind him in the palace but focused on the setting sun. He felt his inner fire dimming with the sun and began to sleep. He was unaware of what was happening around him.

A figure walked into the field and made its way to the slumped body by the pond. The turtleducks were asleep. The body was picked up and the figure said, "I will win this Agni Kai for you, my nephew" before heading back in the direction it came from.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream- Part 1

_I haven't updated in a while so here is another chapter. One day till the Agni Kai! Anyone excited?_

**Chapter 8: The Dream- Part 1**

Ozai had been napping. He decided that the only way to get a sensible idea of what to do about the Agni Kai was to sleep on it. He hoped that he would dream about a solution and so far it wasn't working. He slept at least twice a day in the hope of getting an idea through a dream. So far the Healer's statements about dreams hadn't worked. But this nap was different. He awoke with a smirk that seemed to brighten the room. His brother's loss was the answer to winning the Agni Kai.

Zuko awoke in his room. He was confused but saw his uncle looking out of a window and knew that he had brought him home.

"I'm sorry uncle. I didn't mean what I said yesterday." Zuko said sullenly. He was aware that he had hurt his uncle deeply with his outburst. He hoped that his uncle hadn't regretted taking his place in the Agni Kai. The smile on his uncle's face proved to Zuko that his uncle could never regret anything he did or Zuko or what Zuko did.

There was a loud knock on the door which Zuko assumed was a guard but when he saw a black-headed girl with brown eyes walk in, his heart sank. Trouble had just entered.

"Zu-Zu, I thought you had been kidnapped by Father yesterday. I was looking for you so I could show you a new firebending stance I learnt. Ty Lee said that I looked very graceful like a leaf. Mai, on the other hand said you would look better doing it." She laughed, silently eying the people in front of her. "Anyway, I came to tell Uncle that Father wants him and he looks like a dragon!"

She waved cheerfully at her Uncle before sticking her tongue at Zuko and then shot some fire at Zuko. Zuko knew this was one of Azula's favourite things to do and knew that he should ignore her. But a part wanted of him wanted to retaliate while another wanted to go with Iroh to the Fire Lord. Instead he decided it was best to stay in his room and to avoid contact with everyone else.

Iroh rose from the bed and squeezed Zuko's shoulder reassuringly, knowing Zuko still couldn't handle the way Azula acted and left the room. He closed the door gently. Zuko lay on his back and sighed and thought, 'why is being me so hard?'

_Thanks for reading this story, I know I don't upload as frequently as you and I would like but I will try and upload at least once a fortnight and if not once a week. Anyways, I think I'll leave this chapter here and dedicate a chapter to meeting and maybe the Agni Kai. But don't despair, I'll be back soon. Hopefully :)_


End file.
